Funeral
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: A one shot in which Alucard makes Arthur the head of the family over his brother at the funeral of their parents. Read and Review please.


I took a math test this morning and then came home and did MORE MATH in order to make sure to have a timeline for this. I assumed that Arthur's parents were dead at a young age for him to look so young and striking when he's head of the family. So, this takes place in about 1931 when Arthur is about 12, according to my deductions. It's all very complicated mathwork that involves assumption and "If Abraham remarried and got someone preggers and if they were born in..." because whoa! He's old. Why am I still talking? Bah.

Hellsing isn't mine.

* * *

Abraham put his hands on the shoulders of his two grandsons. Richard and Arthur Hellsing didn't say anything. The rain made soft pitter patter noises as it hit the boy's fine black suits. The boys didn't cry for the loss of their parents and Abraham Van Helsing didn't demand such of them. The procession was quietly held and wrapped up. There were a lot of people there that the two boys didn't know personally, but their grandfather seemed to know everyone at the reception. The two boys knew the Harkers and Dr. Seward, but mostly the other's were new faces. Friends of the family they were to young to have really known that well.

Mina Harker hugged the two teens tightly in her arms. She was motherly to the two, even though she hardly knew them. They had only met her once before when they were quite a bit younger. She was crying, even though she hadn't anything to do with it all. Arthur made a face and Richard took her in, like a child.

"You boys are so brave. My Quincy wouldn't even know what to do without Jon and I," she gave a dry laugh and wiped her nose with a handkerchief, monogrammed with M.M.H. She was in her sixties at most, but retained young features that were still very pretty. Her husband patted her on the shoulder to ease her up and away from the two.

Arthur and Richard watched their grandfather approach and Arthur got goose bumps on the back of his neck. His grandfather knew many a thing. He was a gruff man in his almost nineties. Arthur had never really saw him as a grandfather. He looked away and the man grunted out something to his brother.

"Richard, you're the oldest. You're to take over the Hellsing Family," Abraham said and looked down at the boy. Arthur looked at his feet. He was younger by only a year, but first born sons always took the name and the household. Abraham was too old to worry about it anymore. He would teach Richard what he could until his final days and pass everything down to someone else. Jonathan Harker, maybe. More likely, Jack Seward.

The door to the reception room opened and a cold wind blew in. The wet from the rain followed and thunder seemed to shake the foundation of the little chapel. Everyone looked up and then turned away, except for a select few.

The Harkers looked on.

Jack Seward looked on.

Abraham straightened up and patted Richard on the shoulder as he made he way over the length of the chapel. Mina made a small noise. Her husband looked to her, but didn't make any sudden movements to his wife.

"Everyone's here, simply perfect," he said and Abraham shook his cane at the man that had entered. Arthur looked past his brother to the man. The Vampire. It was the vampire! The two boys had never seen him in life, but had heard of him over the dinner table and in the words of their grandfather. His heartbeat quickened. Something was going to happen. The vampire was smirking, looking past Abraham.

At Arthur.

The boy gulped and the vampire brushed Abraham by, ignoring his shouts of 'You're not welcome in this place!' and 'Be gone, foul creature!'.

He approached Mina Harker and smiled.

"Mina, you still look lovely," he told her and her husband stepped between them. The vampire smirked at Jonathan and brushed him off. He went, instead, to the two boys. Richard cowered at the man. Arthur looked on in awe.

"Vampire!" Abraham warned but the creature didn't lash out. He simply went on one knee to Arthur. Abraham watched carefully.

Richard looked at him and frowned. "What are you doing, Arthur?" the other boy whispered to his brother.

"I didn't do anything," Arthur said and then the vampire spoke.

"This is my new master," he told the older man. He looked up at Arthur. "Yes, the Hellsing blood flows strong through this one. He will make a good master."

"But I'm supposed-" Richard began to argue and the vampire snapped his gaze to the older boy.

"No. You're not the right one," the vampire hissed to the boy. Richard looked to his grandfather expectantly.

"He's the oldest. No one ever said you were to chose your master, Alucard," Abraham told him and the vampire flinched when the man said his name. He turned and glared at Abraham.

"No. I choose him. He's the one I want to be my master. Honor me this, Abraham," he told the man and looked at the memorable faces in the room. Jonathan was still standing before Mina with a look of contempt. Jack Seward was lost in contemplation of Abraham's own face.

Arthur looked pleadingly at his grandfather. He didn't necessarily want to be the head of the Hellsing family. He wanted to lay around and not have a care in the world. He was only a child inside.

"You will be the head of the Hellsing family," the vampire told Arthur in a matter of fact tone. He stood and touched the boy's head before walking back to Abraham and bowing. He was venomous in his actions. Abraham could tell.

"Get out!" he shouted and the vampire smirked on. He left the chapel quietly, the wind howling behind him as he left. The room was quiet and Abraham looked at Arthur, who's eyes widened and he looked away.

When the reception ended Arthur hurried out first, before everyone else and saw the vampire standing at his parents grave. He ran to him and stopped short. He wanted to speak, but couldn't think of what to say.

"You're _the_ vampire?" he asked and he smirked at the boy.

"There's only me in the Hellsing family, if that's what you mean, boy," he said and he turned to Arthur. "Master."

"Why me? What made you decide to pick me?"

"I did not decide. Your blood did."

"Richard is just like me," Arthur began but the vampire stopped him.

"No, he is not. His blood is thin and smells pungent. He would not make a suitable head. You on the other hand…"

Arthur didn't speak for a long time. It had begun raining again. The vampire didn't seem to notice. People had begun filing from the chapel reception. Arthur watched them and then turned back to the vampire. He was no where to be seen. Arthur looked around and then finally ran back to where his grandfather was waiting.


End file.
